Forever Is A Long Time
by eli2abelle
Summary: One night can change a person's life forever.


**Hi all!** **For those of you who have read my stories 'A new Life' or 'You Knew My Mother', I _am_ going to update as soon as I can but am struggling for ideas. ****Feel free to PM me if you are really wanting me to continue!** **And for anyone who is** **interested in The Mentalist, keep an eye out as I might be writing another!**

 **So seeing all the reviews on the last story I wrote, Precious, got me thinking. Some of you weren't very happy of how it turned out so I rewrote it and this is what came out. It was originally going to replace chapter one but then I realised that quite a few of you liked it how it was. This is basically the same story, but more carefully edited to support the facts. I took into consideration what was said and this is what came of it. Thank you for being so patient with me!** **Anyway... I hope you like it!**

* * *

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked as he walked past Ziva's desk. McGee opened his mouth to speak, but Tony jumped in before he could.

"The friends's alibi checked out," he stated as he got up and walked over to the big TV, bringing up footage from the bank. "Nearby security cameras put him in the bank at the time of the murder. _Now_ you can talk McGeek."

"Michael Peterson. Went to school with Rogers. They have kept in contact since graduation... and guess what?" McGee turned his computer around to face them. "He owns a Glock 17." Gibbs turned and started towards the stairs up to the Director's office.

"David. Go talk to him. Take McGee."

* * *

"I'm rather busy at the moment but will give you five minutes," Michael said as he sat down at his desk.

"Your close friend just died and you're already back at work?" McGee questioned. The man chuckled.

"I am a busy man, Agent! Now what can I do for you? Have you found any new evidence in the case?" Ziva had been looking around the room, but now she stepped forwards and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"As a matter or fact we have," she said calmly. A look of surprise crossed his face, but then he composed himself and asked in as normal a voice as he could manage, "Oh... really? Who was it then?"

"I'm sorry," she said with a tight smile. "I am not permitted to reveal that information." She didn't miss his frown. "But I can tell you what we found."

"Go on." He leaned forwards, interested.

"You see... what our man didn't realise was that we checked all the nearby rubbish bins and found this." She held up a crime scene photo of a gun. "Recognise this? You should. It's yours." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but I think you-" He abruptly jumped up from his seat and ran for the door. Ziva took two steps and tackled him, forcing him onto his front. McGee pulled out his handcuffs and threw them to her, but before she could cuff him someone started shouting on the other side of the door. McGee ran out to see what was going on, and while Ziva was distracted Michael twisted out from under her and kneed her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, and he forced her to the ground. Before she had time to react he wrapped his hands around her throat and began squeezing. She writhed helplessly under him. The door was flung open with a crash, and she could hear gunshots. The grip on her throat lessened, and suddenly Tim was bending over her.

"Ziva! Are you okay?" He helped her to her feet, and she steadied herself against the wall.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What happened out there?"

"His receptionist tried to make a break for it. Turns out she was his partner." Ziva was about to ask who was watching her, but suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"What is it? What's hurting?"

"My stomach," she gasped.

"What happened here?" Gibbs pushed past the group of people standing in the doorway. "I thought you were bringing him into custody!" DiNozzo crouched down beside the body.

"He's dead boss," he confirmed.

"Boss, it's Ziva. She says-" Gibbs met Ziva's eye, and leapt forward to catch her as her knees buckled. He landed on the floor with her in his arms

"DiNozzo, call an ambulance!" Her eyes were closed, and she didn't react when he tapped her on the cheek. Concerned, he shifted her in his arms. Her head lolled to the side as he put a protective arm around her. "Come on Ziva... wake up."

* * *

Gibbs and Tony had followed the ambulance in silence to the hospital, and rushed in after the gurney. They had been stopped at the big swing doors, though, and told to sit down in the waiting room. McGee had gone back to NCIS headquarters to get Abby. That was where they found them when they arrived.

"Timmy told me what happened! Is she okay? Can we see her?" Gibbs stood up, and she ran into his arms. "I'm scared Gibbs," she admitted. Ducky and Palmer walked in the front doors at that moment.

"How is the poor girl Jethro?" As he said this a nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Family of Ziva David?" Gibbs strode over.

"How is she?" The nurse smiled at him.

"You can see her, but only two for now. The doctor will be with you shortly."

* * *

Gibbs entered the room first, and walked over to the hospital bed slowly.

"How are you doing?" He asked quietly as Tony followed him in.

"Sick and tired of being babied and looking forward to getting out of this prison." Tony started laughing.

"Now _that's_ the Ziva I know!" He said with a small smile, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. "You had us all worried sick," he said quietly.

"Quit being such a drama king DiNozzo!" she said, exasperated.

"It's drama _queen_ , Ziva!"

"But you are not a woman!"

"Miss David?" They stopped bickering, and looked up to see the doctor standing at the end of the bed. "I am happy to tell you that the blow to your abdomen did not cause any damage, and the baby is in perfect health." He was met with silence, and all eyes went to Ziva, who had paled.

"My... _baby_?" The doctor looked down at his clipboard.

"I apologise! I thought you already knew. You are, after all, 4 months along." As he said this, DiNozzo glanced over at Ziva to see her cover her mouth with one hand, the other grabbing his tightly.

"I'll give you some time," the doctor said as he stepped out. Gibbs followed him out of the room to quiz him, leaving Tony alone with Ziva.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice wobbled as she whispered the words. He pulled her into a hug.

"And I'm going to be a father."

* * *

 **Another c** **liffhanger, I** **know! I might write another chapter or I might not.** **Please leave a review or PM me and say how I did, I'm always open to suggestions!**


End file.
